


one moment, two, three

by days4daisy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Extra Treat, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: Heimdall has always been the one to see through Thor.





	one moment, two, three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).

For one moment, Thor feels whole.

Then, the moment is gone and Thor realizes he's made a colossally stupid mistake.

Thor remembers where he is. The hand clasped to the back of his neck. The words “Your majesty” that ended when Thor leaned forward and impeded their progress. Feelings buried beyond the reach of conscious thought push forth like a smack to the face.

The great watcher of Asgard gazes back at him. Gold eyes that have seen much now observe Thor curiously.

Thor starts to retreat. “I’m sorry.” The hand on Thor’s neck tightens. It is not a grip strong enough to hold Thor, but he stops anyway. They are close like this. Too close.

“I’m sorry,” Thor says again. “The day has been long, and-”

“Are you?” Heimdall asks. At Thor’s confusion, he adds, “Sorry?”

“I didn’t mean-”

“You didn’t?” Heimdall asks.

It will be a long time before Thor grows accustomed to looking with one eye instead of two. Their nearness seems off-scale. Heimdall is somehow too blurry but too sharp. Thor looks upon Asgard’s most loyal, his dearest friend, in a dimlit room on a stolen ship. Not under the warmth of their homeland. On the bifrost or overlooking gardens that were once his mother’s.

“Heimdall.” Regret softens Thor’s words. “The last thing I would ever want is to-”

“The last thing you would ever want?” Heimdall asks.

Thor exhales. “No,” he replies, “I don’t mean that.”

The history of Asgard gleams in Heimdall's eyes. He has many stories, some that Thor has heard. Others, Heimdall keeps tightly guarded behind wise lips.

Thor’s single eye flickers downward. He flinches immediately at the error.

“What do you mean?” Heimdall asks.

“It’s not the last thing I would ever want,” Thor clarifies. “It’s- you are my most trusted friend, Heimdall. The most brave, the most loyal. It’s not about want, I only-”

“What is it about then?” Heimdall asks.

Thor feels like a child. Not a man, and certainly not a king. This is ridiculous. Thor knows better, he's known for a long while. It's why he forced his feelings so deep that he could convince himself they were forgotten.

“I did not mean to-”

“Didn’t you?” Heimdall asks. Thor feels his stare even without eye contact.

Thor smiles wryly. Alone though they are, it is concerning that Heimdall sees fit to embarrass him in this manner. Perhaps this is a lesson. The first of many Thor will no doubt learn with the weight of kingship now on his shoulders.

With a reluctant breath, Thor lifts his single eye. He shows Heimdall his contrition. His will to make things right. “I’m king now,” Thor says.

Heimdall matches his smile, thin and intrigued. “Do kings not take action as they see fit?” he asks.

Thor fixes on the lingering presence of Heimdall’s hand. It curls across Thor’s neck, squeezing gently. Thor feels lightheaded.

“In these matters, they do not,” Thor says.

“Don’t they?” Heimdall asks. This maze has no end.

Thor licks the nerves from his lips, On them, he tastes a hint of his best friend.

“I’m tired,” Thor admits. “And even with the aid of our healers, I feel weak.”

Heimdall nods. “You will suffer the loss more than any of us,” he says. “Asgard flows through your veins. It strengthens you. Guides you.”

“Now it’s gone,” Thor says, turning. “It’s gone because of me.”

Heimdall’s thumb traces the back of Thor’s neck. “I feel weak, Heimdall,” Thor tells him again. His voice cracks down the middle.

Heimdall repeats his touch. “What will strengthen you?” he asks.

Thor closes his single eye. His head throbs. His blood burns.

Thor puts his strength into holding himself upright. Like a king should, because that is what he is now.

Thor takes a deep breath and offers a smile. “Rest,” he says.

“Is that all?” Heimdall asks.

Thor steels himself. “Yes,” he says, “that’s all.” He holds his smile.

There are worlds Thor has never seen in Heimdall’s eyes. The rise and fall of civilizations Thor will never know. It is overwhelming, all Heimdall knows, much of which he will or cannot say. Looking upon Heimdall is overwhelming. It always has been, since the days of Thor's youth. Something old and yearning stirs under Thor's breast.

It is distracting, too, to look upon Heimdall. So distracting that Heimdall's nail catches Thor off-guard. Thor’s smile breaks at the sharp scrape down his neck. His resolve breaks too. Longing clenches his throat so tight that he forgets to breathe.

“It won’t happen again,” Thor insists. A tremor turns his words into quiet, unsure things. They are not the words of a king, or of Odin’s son. Heimdall has always been the one to see through Thor.

“Whose choice is that to make?” Heimdall asks. “Yours alone?”

Thor’s heart stutters in his chest.

He forces air into his lungs. Warmth washes like sickness across his skin. “Yes.” Thor barely hears himself. “Yes, the choice is mine.” Goosebumps war with his flush of embarrassment.

“In that case...”

Heimdall is too close for Thor’s single eye to capture. He is so close that Thor feels his breath. Close enough for Heimdall’s warmth to meld with Thor’s own. Thor has so little strength left. His home is gone, as is his past. This is home now, or what's left of it.

Thor's eye flickers between Heimdall’s gaze and his lips. The latter part gently, soft and welcoming.

“Heimdall?” Thor’s voice comes out more request than question.

“Say yes,” Heimdall says, “since the choice is yours alone.” Close as he stands, Thor feels the buzz of his words.

“Yes,” Thor breathes. The word bursts out before he can make himself strong again. “But only if you-”

Heimdall kisses him with no regard for Thor’s condition. Thor closes his weary eye. For one moment, two, three, everything is right again.

*The End*


End file.
